The present invention relates to a hearing aid device. More specifically, this invention relates to a hearing aid device that is trained to recognize speech of a hearing aid user adaptive to noise conditions.
Own speaker recognition for hearing aids identifies the voice of the person that is wearing the device at each time instance, say per second. This information can be used to control the speech enhancement function of the hearing aid. However, classification of a speaker by the hearing aid is sensitive to environmental noise conditions, which can negatively influence the correct recognition of the speech of the hearing aid user. A hearing aid can be used in different noise conditions, which can influence the own voice recognition negatively in different ways and for which different detection criteria may be required.
Accordingly, improved and novel methods and devices to detect a hearing aid device user's own voice adaptive to different noise conditions are required.